Waiting For You
by FallingIntoGrey
Summary: *takes place after book one only instead of five days it's been six months* It's been six months post-Christian, and I feel fine. I haven't been missing him as much as I used to. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that he's been in New York for the longest time so I don't run into him on an everyday basis. Or maybe I focus all my attention onto work. Whatever the reason is
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my new story! I hope you enjoy the first chapter. If you like it, I will continue. **

* * *

It's been six months post-Christian, and I feel fine. I haven't been missing him as much as I used to. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that he's been in New York for the longest time so I don't run into him on an everyday basis. Or maybe I focus all my attention onto work. Whatever the reason is, I'm glad it's there. The alternative is too damn depressing.

Kate says I'm being childish. She says that not calling him, not seeing him, not getting Elliot to talk to him, is not a good idea.

"Come on, Ana! You miss him. You loved him. Maybe you still do. Are you really going to shut him out because he won't say it back yet?" She says.

That's what I told everyone. That I said it and he didn't say it back so I ran. It was a stupid lie, but it was almost the truth. I had signed an NDA so it wasn't as though I could say "he is too kinky and wants to beat me with whips and chains until I bleed." Though, the majority of the reason we ended was simply because he said he could never love anyone; just as no one could ever love him.

I beg to differ with the last statement. He is so damn lovable. He can be infuriating, yes, but he has a huge heart. Regardless of what he thinks, he is the most compassionate man I know, even with his kinky dark side.

However, even if I wanted to go back, I couldn't. It was stated clearly at the beginning of the relationship that I I walked away that was it. There were no redo's. I have no second chances. I walked away. But I guess it's better this way. It doesn't pain me as much anymore.

"Ana," Jack Hyde, my boss at SIP, knocks on my door, "May I have a word with you in my office?"

"Of course, Jack," I say, following him into his office. I silently thank the construction company for making it have a glass door. Jack frightens me a bit. Not enough to make me quit, but enough to make me uncomfortable.

"I know you missed out on our least trip to New York. However, there is another conference there this next weekend. I am not going, but I have been asked to choose someone to go in my place. I'd like that person to be you, Ana. If you're up to it?"

I have to think about this offer. Christian should be returning to Seattle this weekend which means he won't be in New York the same time as me. Don't ask me how I know when he's coming back.

"I'd love to go, Jack," I smile, "Thank you!

"It's no problem, Ana. I think you will enjoy it. I will go ahead and get the paperwork to you by the end of the day so you can book your flight, pack your suitcase, and see what your trip looks like."

"Thank you. Would you like another coffee?"

"Yes, please,"

I run off to make Jack a cup of coffee. I absolutely hated this part of my job, but so far I hadn't gotten a promotion. So it was coffee and other assistant things for me. Daniella, my only real friend at my job, happened to be making her boss, Elizabeth, a cup of coffee too. I was excited because I though maybe she would be going on the trip as well.

"Ana! Did you hear about the New York trip?" She says, while stirring the coffee.

"Yes! Are you going?"

"Of course! How about you?"

"Yes! Maybe we could get Kate to grab a ticket and go too? There is a bit of free time and it could be a girl's getaway!"

"Oh. My. Gosh! Yes! We can all three share a room too! It'll be a lot of fun."

Daniella and I discuss all things regarding the trip and I find myself getting a bit excited. I really can't wait for this trip. It is going to be so much fun.

* * *

That day, I ask Jack if he thinks it would be okay if Kate came too. He said that our last day there we had free, so if she could entertain herself the first two days, it'd be okay. She also needed to pay for her own ticket. I was so excited I could barely contain myself.

"Kate," I yell, closing the apartment door, "You here?"

"Yeah. One second!" She screams.

I put my bag on the couch and head into the kitchen to begin making spaghetti for dinner. I had gotten hamburger out this morning. Kate came bundling out into the living room with a bathrobe on and her hair wet.

"Do we have company?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"No," she says, "I was taking a bath. How was work?"

"Great, actually! I'm going to New York next weekend with Daniella to a conference. We leave Friday morning."

"What about your ex-boyfriend?" She asks.

"Elliot said something about him returning this weekend for a little while. Also, would you like to go to New York with us? Jack okayed it and if you buy your own ticket, we can all three share a room at the hotel. The first Two days will be kind of boring for you. But on Sunday, we get the whole day for sightseeing and such."

"Yes!" She says, instantly, "Oh my gosh. I'll just shop while you're doing your business crap!"

"Hey," I glared, "It's not crap."

"Of course not," she grinned at me. I couldn't help it. I had to grin back. I was so excited.

* * *

**Much love 3**

**FallingIntoGrey**


	2. Chapter 2

**So it seems you guys like it (yay!). I like this story and was really hoping everyone else would too. In my other story, The Famous More, I respond to three reviews per chapter. I will do the same here. **

**Nightingale (guest): Ana was asking to make sure she would definitely have some time off to hang out with Kate. And to see if they could have the same hotel room. Also, Ana and Mia arent all that close right now. And No, Leila is not in my story. I hope I cleared things up!**

**Bichonmama: Maybe that'll be what happens. I was thinking of something a bit different but I like that idea too.**

**NixonGrl214: I'd be surprised too! Lol.**

**Yours truly (for now), **

**FallingIntoGrey**

* * *

Christian has returned home. I know this because of Elliot, who feels the need to tell me every detail of his life. Apparently, Christian plans on staying in Seattle for a while because business in New York seems to be going fine now. That's just great. I'll have to avoid him more. Elliot and Kate tried to convince me to go to his Welcome Home dinner. I, of course, declined. I didn't plan on seeing him again we just weren't compatible.

I start packing my things up for the New York trip next weekend. We will be arriving there on Friday and leaving on Monday. When we get there Friday (at around noon), Daniella and I will be going to conferences and meetings all the time. Kate will be out shopping and doing whatever it is Kate does. Then, Sunday we have the while day to ourselves before leaving Monday morning. the three of us are so excited we can barely contain ourselves.

Elliot is a little upset he can't go because of work, but I'm silently glad. He's always hanging around the apartment and I rarely get Kate to myself. Sometimes I just need my best friend. He doesn't seem to get that, and it's not as if I can talk to him about it. I wouldn't even know how.

"Ana," Kate says, coming out of her room in a light blue sundress and sandals, "Elliot's here and we are going to head to his parent's house. I probably will end up staying the night at his place, so call if you need anything."

"Honestly, Kate, I'm not helpless," I laugh and continue to sort through laundry, trying to find clothes for New York in the Spring time, "Go ahead and enjoy yourself. I'll be fine. I'll probably read a little bit before heading to bed. You know me."

"Of course. Well, have a good night Ana. Love ya!" She calls, walking out the door. I inwardly sigh. She pretends I'm a sick animal sometimes. I'm not even remotely unhealthy. She just feels the need to nurture me. After I make myself some soup for dinner, I lay on my bed cuddled up with a book. That's how I wake up the next morning.

* * *

Ring ring ring.

I groan and I'll over, hitting the answer button on my phone.

"Hello?" I mumble.

"Ana! Hi!" It's Jose.

"Hey. How are you?"

"I'm good. Actually, I'm calling to ask you on a date next weekend. You can't say no to me forever, Ana."

Jose has been asking me out constantly the last six months. I always come up with excuses. I see him as a brother, a friend, but nothing more. He just can't seem to take the hint on it though.

"I'm sorry, Jose. But I'll be in New York on business."

"Ana, come on. Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying Jose. Ask Kate or Daniella. I'm really going to New York." He sighs before hanging up one me. This is a promise to a start of a good day. I groan and throw the covers off me. When I get out to the kitchen, I notice that there is note on the fridge from Kate.

***Elliot and I decided to come back here. His neighbors were fighting again.***

I'm just glad they didn't end up waking me last night. They always are so loud in that bedroom. It's a wonder the neighbors don't call the cops on them. As I start a cup of coffee, I hear Kate's door open and look back and see Elliot is awake.

"Hi, Ana," he says, taking a seat at our table.

"Hi, Elliot. Is Kate up?" I ask.

"Yeah. She's in the shower. Before she gets out, I want to ask you something."

"Of course, Elliot. Anything."

"I've already talked to Kate's dad and got his permission. But I thought it only fair I got yours as well. Kate and I have been dating for seven months. I really want to ask her to marry me."

I drop the mug I'm holding and it shatters across the floor. Never, in a million years, did I expect him to ask me that. I always thought he would just date her for forever. I didn't see him as the marrying type. Guess who just got proved wrong?

"Elliot, of course you can! That would be great. When are you going to ask her?" I squeal, while cleaning up the mug.

"The weekend after you guys get back. So don't tell her! I really want to do this right, Ana."

I smile at him. He may be Christian'a brother, but at least he understands he's capable to give and receive love.

* * *

**I know this was a fairly short chapter, but I really just wanted to update. The next chapter will be the trip in New York! Don't forget to review!**

**Much love,**

**FallingIntoGrey**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Let me just say how sorry I am. It's been a bit hectic the last two weeks or so. I'm moving and it's been a lot of boxes and unpacking at the new house. (And I'm still not done!) However I really felt the need (and want) to update this story. I Also came up with an updating schedule that I will (try) to follow. Every Friday I will update Waiting For You, and on Wednesdays I will update The Famous More! **

**greyfan 79- Do not get upset yet. There very possibly couls be some issues Mr. CG needs to attend to. *hint hint***

**Millarca666- In my opinion, a man should ALWAYS ask the father for permission. I feel like that will never go out of style. So, I picture Elliot as a bit different. And because Ana and Kate (and Elliot) are always around one another, Elliot knows Ana is practivally Kate's family. So, he wanted to ask for her permission too. He was going above and beyond, because that's how much he loves Kate. **

**I have no other review that I feel compelled to answer too. So we will leave that at that. **

**Yours truly (for now),**

**FallingIntoGrey**

* * *

New York is absolutely beautiful. I've only just stepped out of the airport, and I can already tell how much I'm going to like it in The Big Apple. There are skyscrapers everywhere, and the people are so diverse. It's like everyone could care less about each other, as long as they get to where they need to go. It doesn't matter what you're wearing, or if you happen to be a guy holding another guy's hand. The people here just don't care.

"It's breathtaking," Daniella says, walking up beside me.

"I've never seen anything so beautiful in my life!" Kate exclaims as she skips up to us.

I nod, smiling at Kate And Daniella. As I flag down a taxi to take us to our hotel, Kate's phone rings and I see her look worried as she answers it.

"Now is not a good time...Yes...You've got it set up, then?...Good...I have to go...Bye...I love you too." She smiles and rolls her eyes when she hangs up, "That was Elliot. He wanted to make sure we landed safely."

I believe it was Elliot, that's for sure. What I don't believe is that he just wanted to make sure we landed safely. It almost sounded as if the two of them had made plans. I really hoped Elliot wasn't here. I wanted some girl time, after all the working was done. I definitely feel like I need a girls day on Sunday. Once we're at the hotel and checked into our room. Daniella and I have to go downstairs for a conference.

* * *

The conferences were extremely boring. I'm glad to be back at our hotel room, and I'm sure Daniella is too. Kate is already back from shopping and laying in one of the two beds watching a movie on HBO.

"Hey guys! How was your conference?" she asks, her gaze not lifting from the TV.

"Boring!" Daniella said, unzipping her suitcase, "Im going to change and go across the street to that bar, Drake's, and meet a guy. Even if it's a one night stand, I'm in."

Kate jumped out of the bed, revealing herself in sweatpants and a tank top. She grabbed her suitcase and unzipped it, ripping through it.

"I'm in. I mean, obviously, I'm not going to get a one night stand. But, if Ana joins us, I'm up for a few drinks?" Kate looked at me expectantly. And while, all I wanted to do was go to bed, I knew how much it meant to her that I go out.

"I guess that would be alright," I shrug, "But I didn't bring drinking clothes."

"I've got something," Kate said, throwing a silver dress at me. I had worn it before, at her birthday dinner. It stops at the knee and has no straps. I liked it well enough, and if would look presentable with my black dress heels for work. So, I claimed the bathroom. I could hear Kate and Daniella whispering back in the actual room, an I couldn't help but wonder what it was about. After I changed, and reapplied my makeup, I returned outside.

"You look hot, Ana Steele!" Daniella whistled.

"Thank you," I said as Kate claimed the bathroom next. At this time, I went to my purse and got my needed essentials: phone, earrings, and Chapstick. I slid the earrings in carefully. They were blue hoops and they provided a nice contrast of color to the outfit. I still felt as though I looked all over the place. After carefully tucking my chapstick and phone into a clutch, I turned to look at the mirror. That's when Kate stepped out of the bathroom.

She looked gorgeous, as usual. Although, her dress was super right and sort of short, Kate made it work. She had teased her hair carefully and opted for mascara and red lipstick, to match her red dress. She was looking wonderful. As Daniella entered the bathroom, Kate said she had to make a phone call. She slipped outside and I began to worry.

What happens if some guy tries to hit on me? How will I react? I haven't been out since Christian and I broke up. I didn't know how I would handle anyone trying to hit on me. I must've zoned out because the next thing I know, Kate is back in the room and Daniella is ready.

We head out to the bar across the street and from the outside looks nice. However, it's not as nice on the inside. I mean, it wasn't absolutely horrible, but it wasn't great either. It was crowded, and as soon as we got in, Kate and I lost Dani. We made our way to the bar, and each ordered a Cosmopolitan. Kate kept anxiously looking at the door, and I knew something was up.

"Okay, Kate, spill it," I said the fifth time she looked at the door, "You're hiding something."

"No I'm not," she said nervously.

"Yes you are," I glared at her.

"No, I'm not. Jeez, Ana! I'm going to find Dani." She turned and left.

I was awe-struck. Kate was most-definitely hiding something from me. I planned to find out what, as well. So I downed my drink and followed her. As I was walking through the crowd of dancing people, some guy grabbed me by the hips and whispered into my ear, "What's a sweet thing like you doing by herself?"

"She's not by herself," an all too familiar voice said, coldly, "She's with her friends. I happen to be one of them."

Now I knew what Kate was hiding.

Christian Grey was in New York, and he was here!

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! So our favorite couple meets! How do you think Ana will react? Review! Much love,**

**FallingIntoGrey**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone. I should be able to start posting more frequently now that Band Camp is over And school has been sorted out.**

**Now...to ALL of the freaking reviews I got about my age. I am 14, yes. But I'm a junior in high school which means I know a lot more about sex and stuff like that then an average fourteen year old. My parents have always encouraged me to know more about it so I'm not a dumbass. So, when I asked if it was okay if I read Fifty Shades of Grey, they said yes. So, my parents are very aware that i own the series. **

* * *

Christian was here. He was here. In New York. I couldn't believe it. I would never believe it. But he was here and he was standing up for me. Normally, I would just walk away, but this other guy was creeping me out so much.

"Yeah." I confirmed, crossing my arms, my eyes never locking on Christian, despite the obvious effort he was using. I didn't want to talk to him, I didn't want to see him, and I didnt want people to think that we were together. Because we arent. He made that very clear the night we broke up.

Eventually, the man left. I uncrossed my arms and preceded to walk followed me, as I assumed he would. I didn't say anything, just walked out of the bar, and started breathing heavily. I was panicking.

"Anastasia," Christian said, his hand landing on my shoulder. I jerked away from te familiar touch. It felt so good, but I couldn't give into him. He had too much of a hold on me before. I don't want my life to be ruled by that again, without him loving me back.

"Just go away, Christian," I said, a cry begging to force it's way out of my mouth. I had to stay strong for myself. I couldn't let him have a hold of me.

"Anastasia," he repeated, his hand on my shoulder again. This time I didn't shake it off, but I didn't welcome it either. I just turned a bit more away from him, my head downcasted. "I'm sorry. For intruding on your night. If I ha known Elliot and Kate were just setting..."

"Eiot and Kate did this, for sure?" I asked. I had my suspicions.

He nodded, and i turned to face him. He looked like he aged ten years in the last five minutes. Part of me wanted to hug him because of how sad he looked. But I didnt. I remained strong.

"Well. You can bet I'll be talkin to Kate when we get back to the hotel tonight. All I wanted was to go to New York cause I knew you wouldn't be here and I wouldnt run into you. And here we are, seeing each other for the first time in sixth months." A tear rolled down my cheek. "I should go back to the hotel. I don't think I can stomach this conversation, this bar, this city anymore."

I walked away, to the intersection and hit the walk button. To my surprise, Christian didn't follow me he just watched me walk across the street and into the hotel. I missed him, but I didn't care. I went to the hotel room an went to bed.

* * *

In the morning, memories of the previous night hit me like a brick. Kate was sound asleep next to me, Daniella missing. She better be at their conference at noon. Glancing at the clock i realized it was 8 and I better get a move on. I got up and made some tea, before quickly ordering a bagel from room service. Kate stirred lightly on the bed, her eyes opening.

"we need to talk." I said.

Kate sat up, looking quite terrified. Good.

"How dare you!" my anger unleashed. "I didn't want to see him and then you and Elliot went behind my back. I had to have an awkward encounter with him last night all because you and your fiancée couldn't keep your nose out of my own business!"

Kate only got one thing from what I said. "Fiancée? We aren't-Ana. What do you know?"

I spilled it. I couldn't believe I had been so careless. But this wasn't about her and Elliot, and I refused to let her change the subject.

"This isn't about that Kate. This is about what you did last night! You are my best friend and friends don't do that Why did you do that?" I asked.

Kate glanced down awkwardly. "I thought it would make you happy. You he vent been yourself since the two of you broke up. I miss the old you. Now you're uptight all the time, and so shy. Even with me."

I felt bad now. Sure, Kate messed up, but had I really been acting different. I hoped not. But now...I didn't know what to say or do.

* * *

**so. How do you guys think she should react?**


End file.
